familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:R.A. Canfield
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Robert Arthur Canfield (1960-) page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 00:21, 21 January 2013 Links to placenames Excellent start there, Bob! You must have read some of the guidance pages, which not every newcomer does. Minor improvements possible include using the full name of counties etc so that your pages link directly to the relevant pages. Locality and county pages can then have subpages showing your individuals who had significant events there. See . Kind regards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Ambiguous page-names Hey, Bob, you seem to have overlooked one of the emphasized sentences on the "Guidance" page: "For each parent, spouse, or child shown on an individual's form, the name should be the existing or future page name, including date(s)". You will save time in the long run by including a date or two so that you don't go on to create a page name without dates and thus have to deal with redirects and other confusion. Kind regards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:15, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Renaming pages The "rename" option is on the drop-down menu displayed with the "Down" arrow beside the "Edit" button. I suggest that you rename your pages to give at least a birth year (e.g. John Doe (1850-)). For living individuals, for whom we discourage the publication of birth dates, a standard alternative is "Joan Doe (living)". If both birth and death years are known, the best suffix uses both years, e.g. (1901-1999). For approximations, see Familypedia:Naming conventions. Pages that link to those renamed individuals will generally "redirect" straight through to them, but are best corrected next time you are editing them. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Page name standards Sorry for joining the chorus about page names: the standard in genealogy is to refer to people by their full birth name (as far as possible). In particular, women are referred to using their "maiden" surname. I have correct the wife and daughters of Robert Eugene Canfield (1937-), though I probably didn't get all the links. Thurstan (talk) 07:15, February 4, 2013 (UTC) More Canfields Bob and son, I've added a few Canfields and may add more. If they're your relatives, best not to duplicate! Find them at Category:Canfield (surname). -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:57, February 4, 2013 (UTC)